Butterbeer
by LOV3theARTS
Summary: A shared butterbeer leads to new beginnings. Post DH, Ginny/Harry


Butterbeer

* * *

They grabbed a butterbeer.

It had been four months, six days, and several hours since the last battle, and they had yet to talk. It wasn't as though they didn't want to, as if they were avoiding each other or anything. They had just been busy with funerals, memorials and, of course, their own personal mourning.

However, Harry found himself asking Ginny one morning at the burrow if she'd like to go to Diagon Alley with him. It was an informal, friendly invite that brought a bright smile on Ginny's face. A smile that Harry had missed over the last few months.

They went into a pub that held no memories of their distant past at Hogwarts. Instead they went into an unfamiliar one, one they could create new memories in.

They found a quiet booth near the back. One away from the other witches and wizards so they could talk without being overheard. Harry kept his head down to avoid stares while Ginny walked ahead of him, her familiar red hair dancing with every step.

They got their butterbeer and slowly sipped, wanting to savor the moment of peace.

Harry thought it might be prudent that since he had initiated the date, he should be the first to say something.

"So... How's it goin'?"

Ginny let out a silent laugh and replied. "Swimmingly, yourself?"

Kicking himself for asking such a stupid question, especially in light of recent events, he quickly tried to amend his idiocy, "I meant-"

"No, I know." She put a reassuring hand on his arm- then quickly withdrew, rethinking it. "Things are starting to look up. I'm thinking of going back to Hogwarts, at least for the second semester and take the NEWTS. Are you going back to school?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I'd be able to-"

He didn't have to finish. She nodded understandingly, staring into the contents of her mug.

A few minutes of silence hung in the air. In an effort to make conversation, Ginny told Harry of her recent contact with Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

"I met her at the last Slug Club party. She said she knew of my chaser ability and offered me a spot on the team once I'm finished with school."

Harry sputtered, "Ginny- That's great! You're doing it, right?"

She laughed, "Of course! Just, after school. Maybe take advantage of the abandoned Quidditch Pitch there and practice for a bit before try-outs."

His eyebrows contracted in confusion. "Try-outs? I thought she offered you a spot."

"She did. It's just a formality."

He nodded. Then said, "I'm going to start Auror training soon. I think Ron'll join me later after he finishes up helping George at the shop."

"D'you know what Hermione wants to do? I haven't found a chance to ask her."

"I think she said something along the lines of Magical Law Enforcement."

Ginny brown eyes showed her surprise. "Law Enforcement? Wow. I really miss her. D'you know when she's getting back from Australia?"

"No idea- Ron's going crazy, though." They both shared a laugh at the truth of it.

"I missed this." Ginny didn't mean to speak this thought aloud, it just slipped out. She pursed her lips, and stared down at the table.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, frowning in confusion.

Ginny gave a sigh and replied, "I mean... I miss just laughing with you." She finally looked up and met his eye. "Before everything, when we would talk and laugh, the world just seemed so much brighter and easier to deal with."

Harry nodded understandingly.

"Tom Riddle didn't exist," Ginny continued, "Death Eaters meant nothing. Everyone we loved was safe and happy." Rare tears rimmed her brown eyes, one managing to escape. She quickly brushed it away and looked to the side in one sweeping motion. Her flushed freckled cheeks gave away her obvious embarrassment for her tirade and tears. She took and deep, steadying breath and said, "I just wish everything would return back to normal."

Harry watched her attempts to regain her composer and after a few moments said, "I do too."

There were a few more moments of silence. Harry took a deep breath and began, "Ginny, I also-"

Just then the barmaid came to their table and asked if they wished for a refill, which they both politely refused. Ginny gave the barmaid a slight smile as she was turning to leave them.

Harry waited once again for several seconds before saying, "Ginny, I also miss the familiarity between us. I'm not very good at this whole dating thing, or really relationships in general. I mean, the fact that Hermione, Ron and I have remained friends after all these years is nothing short of a miracle 'cause I'm so bad at it." They goth grinned at the truth of it.

After clearing his throat, he continued. "The thing is, I want whatever we had before last year again. If that makes any sense I..." He trailed off, feeling no need to continue.

They met eyes, green and brown, and there was that familiar old spark. She hesitantly reached across the table and put a tender hand on his cheek, which he pressed into. They met halfway across the table and shared a kiss that brought back memories of the grounds of Hogwarts, forgotten corridors and happier, calmer times.


End file.
